1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal structure of a bicycle that can prevent the retaining assembly from injuring a rider under excessive force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pedal structure of a bicycle is comprised of a retaining assembly and a pedal to prevent the ankle from slide when stepping the pedal.
The conventional retaining assembly is engaged with the pedal, and it is disengaged from the pedal manually, hence a gap generates between the retaining assembly and the pedal after a period of time to cause an injury when moving the ankle on the pedal. Furthermore, the rider can not sense whether the retaining assembly has disengaged from the pedal to move the ankle from the pedal.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.